


Plunder and Purge

by vanityaffair



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Bitch Making, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a purge story before but it was fucking terrible so here's a good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunder and Purge

The day was what everyone was waiting for...The day that the government allowed all crime,including murder to be premitted and allowed with consquences that are usually to be followed by crime punishable by death or death row to be voided and null.

The rule was clear to me,Don't talk or associate with anyone that may make you a enemy tonight. That rule was going to keep me possibly alive tonight.

I kept my head down as I gathered what I needed off the shelf to survive tonight. I kept quiet and I could notice over the shelf that the cashier was ready for tonight as he kept looking at the clock.

I returned back to getting what I needed and once I was finished,I headed for the counter and I placed everything on the counter and the cashier smiled at me,"I hope you a have a marvelous day sir."

I nodded as he just gave everything to me without even trying to ring it up or charge it and I slowly backed away from the counter,things in hand and I rushed out the store with speed.

The sky was becoming that familiar purplish-orange as the sun was easing itself slowly down. I rushed towards my car,pulling out my keys and unlocking it.

I looked over the roof of my car and I saw a man in the parking lot,smiling with a creepy smile and he looked at me.

I opened my car door,tossing the things I got into the backseat and I closed the door instantly as I put the key in the ignition and turn the car on.

I didn't want any enemies and I certainly didn't want to speak to anyone.I pulled out of the parking lot and I zoomed down the road.

Thoughts rushed through my head as I thought about the last Purge that happened,I lost my sister and brother to it.I was the only person in my family who survived it.

I drove into my neighborhood,Farwell Parks.This is where my family used to reside but now that I have custody over the house,I own it and I still live here.

I parked my car in the driveway and I grabbed my belongings out of the backseat and I pulled my keys out of the ignition.

I made my way out of my car and I rushed to the front door,Keeping my head down and my profile on the low-key.

I unlocked the door and I closed it behind me and I locked it back,chain and deadbolt all locked. From past experiences of the Purge,I knew what needed to be locked and what should be bolted.

Knowledge and skill was of the key to surviving the Purge.I dragged in a very large and very heavy wardrobe/cabinet.

I placed it against the door,making it extremely secure. It the most heaviest thing in the house,I'm hoping that'll it hold and keep unexpected guest.

I sealed the windows by boarding them up and putting blinds up for the windows without them and I locked the doors that needed locking and I created barriers all around the doors that needed to be secured extremely tight.

I took all the things that I would need from the kitchen upstairs to my room. I was going to need quite the amount.

I peered out the corner of my boarded up window and I could see that the sun was going down and it was about to be night in a few mintues or so.

I created 3 barriers;First one was to block them from getting to the two rooms that I always would keep locked for purposes and because they were both my sister and brother rooms.Second was to keep them from getting to the real defense,the third wall.And the third wall was to block them from getting to the stairs.

I grabbed a few candles from the basement and a flashlight with some batteries then I immediately shut the lights off and the whole house was dark with anxiety and fear.

The sun was down now,hiding from what was about to be painted blood streets and the creeping of night slowly came in like a thief.The streetlights then turned on and everything was set.

Everything was silent...It was time for it to begin.

Then I heard the annual alarm go off from outside, ** _"This is not a test.This is not a test.This the start of the Annual Purge.This means that all crime including murder can be premitted and allowed.The extension of the time the Purge shall last has been upped into 14 hours.Do not attack government associates.Now may god bless America,You now may begin."_**

I tiptoed upstairs,locking the other doors before I made my way to my room and I locked it too. I moved the large dresser infront of the door and I grumbled as I pushed a chair against the dresser.

I settled down onto the floor,The whole place was silent with anticipation and readiness for what was to come forth.

I slowly climbed onto the bed and I peered out a small tiny opening and I saw the neighbor's house next door.The lights were out and it looked silent and empty.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I looked away from it then I heard the sound of the girl screaming.By the looks of it,if she was to run through the little channel between my house and the Jacksons house,she would be trapped.

I heard her say something foul as she then screamed but she was silenced by the sound of a knife slicing through her throat.

I felt my skin crawl,Everything sounded ampified when it was this time of the year.Everything sounded so loud..I could hear the house settling a little bit and I could hear footsteps coming from outside.

Then I heard something coming from downstairs.Someone was trying to come in already.I began to pray in my head,Hoping they didn't get through.That cabinet's been in the family for years and I pray that it holds.

I heard a few attempts to break down the barrier but they were ending unsuccessfully.

"Try this,"A male voice said and I heard something big hit the door and I felt the house shake and groan from the attempt.

The door wasn't gonna be able to hold for a while and there were 3 barriers in place that I hope would keep them from attempting to get to me. I didn't breath nor did I move but I knew I needed to arm myself.

I reached over to my nightstand and I slowly opened the dresser,gripping a black cloth that was wrapped around something. I unwrapped it to reveal a large knife that I gripped tightly into my hand.

The door couldn't handle it and it soon was broken down bur they would have to get pass that first barrier of the house if they wanted to loot anything from the other rooms.

I kept quiet as I heard a disgruntled sound come from the person who managed to break into my house,"This guy must be in here to have it so...well protected."Then he laughed and another voice came into the conversation,"He must be in here.Must be old or some shit.This is got to be the most shittest setup ever."

"Guys hush,Do you hear something?"Another voice said and I didn't dare breath nor did I decide to actually move. I felt my heartrate increase and I could hear it thunder in my ears.I don't wanna die.I don't wanna die.

"Hmm,I don't hear jack now lets go upstairs,Maybe all the good shit is upstairs."The first guy said and then I heard footsteps rushing through the house.

I wanted to cry,scream,curl up in the fetal position and cry myself to sleep.I didn't want to hear the sound of people screaming and crying and listen to the sound of them being silenced by either a gunshot or the sound of blood being splashed across the ground or wall.

I heard them complain as they attempted to get through the first barrier.Then I heard one of them say in frustration,"Tashako push fucking harder!"

Then I heard a anger strained reply,"I'm fucking trying,This motherfucker just won't budge."

Then that other voice that I heard eariler came into the way,"Try the ram."

I heard the sound of the 1st wall being rammed into and knocked out of the way now they were getting a few inches closer to the true wall which was blocking the stairs.

I cringed when I heard the sound of the ram smashing into things for the helluva it.I heard 'Tashako' say,"Deshawn,Check this rooms,maybe the old man got something good in them."

"A'ight."I hear and then I heard the sound of door handles attempting to opened but they weren't budging then I heard attempts of trying to ram it open with himself,but the door was too strong for him.

"This fucker must have something in here if its locked this tight,"Deshawn said and then I heard something hard hit the door and I could feel the house shake again then the door couldn't hold it any longer and he managed to break into the room and rummage through my sister's belongings.

"Aaah,Guys!This guy is a lady!"Deshawn shouted and I heard footsteps running towards my her room and I heard Tashako snort and laugh,"Nah,This isn't a lady,A lady would bitch and scream...Oh whoever you are,you won't last!"

I took a deep breath as I felt the house shake and move due to the ruptures of them ramming down the second wall and I knew they about to penetrate the next wall and that was the one with something extra heavy to hopefully giving me time to think of what to do if they manage to break through it.

I pulled out my phone and I looked at the time,Just great that they decided to make this 2 hours longer than normal.

I gripped the knife that I held in my hand tightly,I knew the protocol already about what do if you are caught up in the Purge..I could run to my bathroom but I didn't want to make any sounds or anything that'll alert them to attention. 

I slowly climbed off my bed since they were preoccupied and the noise they made downstairs was going to mix with my sounds so that they wouldn't be able to tell my footsteps from their rummaging and breaking of things.

I pussyfooted across the carpet floor as silent as I could be and I slowly opened the closet door and I grabbed a box that contained something of my family's and I wouldn't want it to be rummaged and stolen from me.

I closed the closet quietly and I softly walked across the carpet and I made way across towards the bathroom door then I heard Tashako say,"Do you hear something?"

I stopped and froze in place as I heard them stopped making movements and I held my breath;God don't let them hear me.

"I don't hear any fucking thing,Let's get this wall down."I hear and I let a soft breath as I slowly open the bathroom door and I slipped into the bathroom,slowly closing the door and I locked the door then I leaned up against it as I slowly slid down to the floor.

I placed the box that I grabbed from the closet and I open it to look and see the necklace that my sister was wearing before she was stabbed 17 countless times because that's how old she was and that's how many stabs she was to get.

It was a heart-shaped pendant with dried blood still stained across the front of it and I slowly picked it up and I unhooked it before placing it around my own neck,hooking it back up.

I looked to my brothers ruby ring that he got at college from his football team and I slipped it on and I started to remember when he was stabbed and shot 23 times because he was 23 years old.

I gritted my teeth in anger and hate as I wanted to kill the goons who killed them.But I soon remember what I was dealing with when I felt the whole house shake again as they attempted to ram the door down but they failed each time,That wall was gonna hold for just a little while longer.

I began to close my eyes and pray,I wanted to be able to survive this night and live to see the daylight again.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time.13 in a half hours to go.

Then I heard a really loud bang and things falling down and I jumped slightly and I heard them cheer in success.I heard them running up the stairs,trying the doors.

Oh god may help me,That dresser and stuff that I piled on it won't hold for very long.I could feel it in my bones that they weren't gonna hold.They would probably torture me for my things and I would killed by either a knife or a gun,either way it goes,At least I'll go by choice of weapon.

I heard Tashako say,"This fucker made this impossibly easy."

"Hmm...I have a good feeling about this door."Max said as he felt against the door and I heard a knocking sound against my door and I bit back a gasp.They found my room.

Then he laughed,"This is it boys.Come help me do the honors."

Then I just heard a large banging sound then I heard the door flying off its hinges but the dresser was blocking them out.

"Fuck this shit."Max said ignorantly as he knocked the dresser over with the ram and he stepped into the room and chuckled,"Man this guy doesn't have any taste in paint."

Tashako chuckled and so did Deshawn,"I wonder where he's hiding."

"Hmmm,Check the closet,I'll check this bathroom over here..."Max said as if knew I was hiding in the bathroom...Wait...SHIT!

I couldn't climb out the window because I sealed it off and I certainly couldn't try and attempt to hide.

Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door and I couldn't breath nor did I want to breath at the moment then the knocking got a bit more presistent.

Then the door was being rammed into by a strong shoulder and I instantly pulled the knife up to view and then Max punched a hole into the door and I still didn't make a sound as he tried to make the hole bigger.

I flipped my hood over my head and I pulled out my secret flick-blade and I flicked it up and I climbed to my feet and I turned around slowly and I saw Max's face.

He was wearing a mask that was white and curved into the expression of the look of a smiling person then he said chuckling,"Ah..so you're the guy.."

I twirled my blade in my hand and I tilted my head at him then I smirked,"Yeah.I am."

I gripped the tip of my switchblade and I threw it straight through the hole,stabbing him in the chest and he gripped his chest then I opened the door,grabbing his shirt and lifting him up into the air and glowing narrow eyes at him.

"I don't take kindly to those who wish to rob me of my belongings."I said through gritting teeth and I pulled my blade out of his chest and he chuckled then he started laugh,"Well then,Welcome to the New America!"

I heard the sound of a gun click and I knew the other two were behind me and I knew if I moved or tried anything,I would die.

"Here tonight,We'll take whatever the fuck we want...Whatever we want,Got it bitch?"Max spat as he chuckled at me but I frowned,"I'm no one's bitch."

"This gun behind your head doesn't give you much chose to be a bitch."Tashako said laughing and Deshawn smirked,"So tonight since you say your no one's bitch,Why don't we make you our bitch?"

Max looked up before he nodded,"Such a grand night and it would be precise to make you coin the title the New America's bitch."

"Get down on your knees,bitch."Deshawn said and I scowled but I did as I was told and they took the knives away from me and then Max sqautted down to my level and he noticed the necklace that was around my neck before instantly ripped it away from my neck.

I growled,"That's my sister's."I gritted out,trying not to get kill but stay alive long enough to save my honor.

"Aww...It's your sisters!"Max said in a mock gasp then he looked at me seriously through the eyes of his mask,"I don't fucking care,It's mine now bitch."

He looked at it for a mintue then he noticed the blood on it and he looked at me,"Ah..you lost your poor sister on the Cleanse night..."

Harsh memories began to flow into my head of her screaming and begging to freed while I struggled against my bonds to get both her and my brother free.

"Yes."I said stifling back the tears and the hurt that flowed from my mind and out onto my face.I lowered my face away his.

"Ah..memories hurt don't they?"He said gripping my chin roughly and forcing me to look at him as one by one tears slipped down my face.

Max snorted,"This kid couldn't handle seeing his poor bitch of a sister being butchered...That's just sad."

I snarled and I nearly lunged at him but I remember the cold piece of metal that was aimmed at my head.

"She wasn't a bitch like you."I retorted,anger flowing from my lips and then Max laughed clapping his hands,"Let's make this kid the official Queen bitch.He deserves a applause from this."

Deshawn clapped and Tashako chuckled as I couldn't handle the thought of them talking trash about my sister,Elizabeth along with my brother Adam...

Then he rose back up to his feet and he looked to Tashako,"Tasha...what do you suggest we do with this piece of trash?I don't want to kill him yet...I want to make him..feel like a true bitch.What should we do?"

Tashako smirked under his  white mask,"Why don't we make him understand what cleansing really means?"

"Aah..The style of cleansing that we are going to us will be much pleasing to us."Max said and Deshawn chuckled,"Aah this should be wonderful."

"Get him to the bed now."Max commanded and I was roughly grabbed and dragged to my own bed and they tossed me onto my back,hard.

I tried to get up then Tashako brandished the gun in my face,"Don't move or else you'll be full of lead."

I growled at him then I saw Deshawn's face and it was covered with a white mask as well and he chuckled,"He does look like bitch material don't he?"

Tashako nodded,"Sure does."

Max walked over to the bed and he looked at the two before saying,"Strip him."

My eyes widen instantly but then I didn't have time to comply.It must've been at least 12 or 11 hours now.

~

"Gaah...*hiccup*..."I murmured out as Max had me pinned down and I could feel blood trickling down my ass and he shoved his dick right back into my blooding entrance,making it burn with stickness.

Deshawn nodded his head in content as he watched from the chair while Tashako then shoved his dick back down my throat,muting me and making me just gurgle out a moan.

"He's too tight to possibly...urgh...be...a.uughh...bitch."Max groaned out and Tashako leaned his head back in pleasure as my gag reflex was being abused to the point it was no longer responding anymore.

Then I felt a blade cutting into my side and I closed my eyes in pain as I screamed out muffledly but that just caused Tashako to go down further and he began fucking my face and I felt Max pounding into my prostate,making my dick hard against my stomach.

Max chuckled and he dipped his hands into the fresh bleeding cut that he caused and he then reached underneath me and he gripped my dick in his bloody hand and started to stroke it and my eyes shot open and they nearly rolled to the back of my head.

As if on synced time they got faster and more erratic as they comed inside of me,mouth and ass.I felt soiled from the inside out and I could feel their come coursing through my body and mixing into my stomach.

"Such a good bitch."Max breathed out and then he jerked me to the brink of orgasm then I gurgled as saliva oozed down my cheeks.

Gotta be at least 10 hours now...I can't feel my cheeks because they were being stretch to a point that they were aching.

                                                                                 ~

I couldn't see how this was even possible.

Tashako's hands gripped my bloody sides as he shoved his dick in further and I felt Max's being pushed in and I swore that it was impossible to handle. 

I couldn't complain as I had Deshawn's thick cock down my throat,muffling all attempts to talk.

Time was rushing by fast...9 hours already...I couldn't tell...I feel so full...

My dick was smeared with my own blood and Max began cutting along my abs and stomach and he could've easily stabbed me straight in the stomach.

I felt myself getting lost in pleasure as they fucked me silly.

Max moaned out,"Such a good bitch...fuck.."

"Oh fuck.."Tashako groaned out as he started make his thrusts more fast and high paced with Max's.

Oh it was just way too much pleasure to handle.

Saliva oozed from my lips and followed gravity and went down my cheeks and I gurgled as I felt him slid down my throat with ease and I knew that the hours and time was passing fast but I knew that if this was rape during the Purge...I was strangely enjoying this.

WHYYY AM I ENJOYING THIS?!!!

Then Deshawn moaned as he pulled out of my mouth for mintue,giving me a mintue to breath before he slid it back into my mouth.

"D-Don't you dare...come...before...me..."Max panted out and Tashako gasped,"I...I...can't...."

Deshawn groaned,"I..can't...eith...either..."

"Aah...ahh...Fuck!"Max cried out as he released into my body along with Tashako and Deshawn.

I felt the pressure on my sides shoot straight to my cock causing me to come in the mix.I never felt so exhausted and tired during the Purge. I would usually be fearing for my life right at the moment.

Then finally I couldn't handle this any longer....I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head,I could feel more blood being leaked out of me and then I finally passed out.

                                                                             ~

I gasped as I woke up,feeling a stinging pain in my sides and a leaking sensation coming from my anus and my mouth.

I heard the alarm go off outside, _ **"This is the signal that the Purge is now over.We hope you had a wonderful cleansing and now medical services will be sent to help those who are injuried."**_

I survived...I survived.

I looked down to my bed and I saw my sister's pendant on the bed and I reached over and grabbed it.

Oh why...

How in-Did I-But I-...Ah fuck it!

I fell back into my bed,not pretty much caring anymore.

 


End file.
